Love is Hard to Understand
by Azure Indigo
Summary: When the Kurosaki's family is slowly becoming bankrupt, Isshin decides to make Ichigo Kurosaki, marry Orohime Inoue, an unattractive, nerdy, sweater wearing girl. Will he find true love or will this all just be for his own family?
1. The Notice of Marriage

**Azure Indigo: Hola Everyone! And welcome to my first story! And yes I do know it will be horrible so Yeah!**

**Azure Violet: You're a dumbass…. And need to get a life….**

**Azure Indigo: Well sorry I thought I'd lighten up the mood but apparently you, don't think that's a good idea… Where did you come from anyway? I talk to you in public and people call me crazy… Are you real?**

**Azure Violet: Do you remember the sandwich you ate 4 days ago with ham?**

**Azure Indigo: Yeah…**

**Azure Violet: Poof I'm alive!**

**Azure Indigo: Crap you were born because your egg was in a sandwich? I need to stay off the 20 day year old mayonnaise…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Bleach or any other Manga I use in the story.**

Ichigo is just like any other kid in Karakura High, he eats, sleeps, talks, and has problem like anyone else…. Except… He's being forced to marry!

"Dad I told you already! I'm not marrying that gross, baggy sweater girl in class 2-B!" Ichigo threw a chair at his father, Isshin, in anger "The only way I'd marry her is if she'd let me see what's under that sweater! So I can at least figure out if she has flat chest or has actual Melons like Rangiku!"

Isshin ducked down to dodge the chair which hit the wall behind him with a loud Smack! "Son… Our families in a financial crisis, your sisters are still young; I can barely pay for your education, and not to mention your mother is milking me dry for the divorce money! If you marry her, he families riches will be shared with us and our families will be happy" Isshin made a cute puppy dog face "Do it for your sisters~! Besides when you're married you'll getting the occasional, hanky panky hehe." Isshin smirked

Ichigo blushed in embarrassment and anger "I don't care! You old pervert! I'll leave school just please don't make me marry her!" he fell to the ground shaking his fists at the sky.

Isshin sighed "Go to school son, we'll talk about this later… Besides, I thought you had that essay due today?" Isshin nudged towards Ichigo with an evil smile

Ichigo's face went pale 'Oh god I totally forgot….' He thought.

"Haha! Remember our deal son, each time you don't hand something in you hav-.." even before Isshin could finish his sentence Ichigo had already sprung around the room grabbing a piece of bread and his bag and sprinted out the door…

~At School~

Ichigo ran into the computer room and literally jumped into the air and landed in a chair beside 2 friends, Rangiku a 3rd year, and Ikkaku a 2nd year student. He was literally logged in even before he sat down. Ichigo had to write an Essay on the "Importance of a Family and How it Helps Anyone" An awkward topic to write about when your being force to marry.

Ichigo smashed his hands onto the keyboard typing like a maniac with his usual scowl on his face. He had 2 weeks to do this essay but procrastinated it to the last day. During the two week he had partied with friends, got some tutoring from Ishida, and Boxed with Chad. Now on the last day, 1 hour before it's supposed to be handed in, he had just started…

Rangiku was sitting beside Ichigo staring and the blur that was Ichigo's hands in amazement. "Ichigo… slow down, I think the keyboards bleeding… or is that you?" she twisted her waist and her breast jiggled into Ichigo's vision

"Rangiku now is not the time to try and seduce me again, your going out with Gin and I think you like that boy genius in class 2-C, and I have to get this essay done! And yes the blood is from my hands…" he didn't even pause a little in typing speed. Ichigo smashed his index finger onto the Enter Button and took a deep breathe "Phew… I'm Done…."

"That is the biggest piece of crap I have ever seen…" Ikkaku said, leaning back in his chair to see Ichigo's screen.

"Shut up Ikkaku! You didn't even do yours!" Ichigo proclaimed.

Ikkaku stood up and a vein popped out on his forehead and he grabbed Ichigo's collar, Ichigo wasn't fazed… "I already told you and even the teachers that I'm only here to see my friends, not to do work or listen to a teacher for 7 hours…" Ikkaku smirked then sat back down in his chair "Also I want to find a hot girl to date and its kind of hard to find one in a Kendo Dojo…"

Rangiku chuckled into her hand, she like Ichigo but knew it would never work out, he was to high strung and little tempered to like her. "Ikkaku you have no sex appeal towards a human woman…. Your bald, you where make up on your eyes which in my opinion does not look good" she chuckled

Ikkaku gave her an evil look and looked back at his computer "So Ichigo why are you so stressed anyway?"

Ichigo sighed "I'm beign forced to marry Orihime Inoue…"

Rangiku froze and so did Ikkaku, Ikkakus head slowly turned toward him with a shocked look on his face "O-orih-hime?" they said in sync and it freak out Ichigo

"Ewww…." said Ikkaku shivering in disgust

"You mean that ugly girl in class 2-B? The one with braided ponytails, giant glasses, huge grey sweater, and shows off way to much of her forehead?" Yelled Rangiku

Ichigo sighed and pressed the print button for his essay "Wow Rangiku, you sure are good at noticing the little things…. Yes, That Orihime and trust me I'm not looking forward to it"

Rangiku smirked at Ichigo "You should forget about her and date me~! I am the most beautiful girl in school and I have the biggest breast in all of Karakura High!" she grabbed her boobs and practically smashed them into Ichigo's face, he was unable to breathe but he enjoyed it

"Umgfh! Stop iv! Ranvivu!" he pushed Rangiku away from his face and was able to breathe and he wiped the slobber off his face.

Rangiku looked down and saw slobber all over her shirt and smiled sweetly at Ichigo "It's fine~!" She was kind of happy part of him was on her.

"Rangiku, your beautiful and I respect that but seriously, you have two boyfriends already and I don't want be in the fight when they figure you've been cheating on them…"

"Good point…" Rangiku looked puzzled at Ichigo now thinking who would win in the fight

~Meanwhile~

A girl in the Library across from the Computer Lab stared at Ichigo smiling with her cute face, staring at him from behind a pile of books she had just read, she sighed and fell backward slowly until her head was placed against the wall. "We're getting married…I Orihime Inoue… Am getting married to…. Ichigo Kurosaki…" she smiled cheerfully


	2. A Date? Already?

**Azure Indigo: Yay! Chapter Two! Amazing never thought I'd make it! Really I didn't….**

**Azure Violet: That's Pathetic…**

**Azure Indigo: This coming from a person who was born in a sandwich?!**

**Azure Violet: ………………… Shut Up……**

**Azure Indigo: I win!**

**Azure Violet: For now…..**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Bleach related or involving Cinderella, apparently… lol**

**Notice: Yes I do know in the first chapter I spelt Orihime's name wrong… and I feel bad about it…**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo walked into his house exhausted after a day of question about the marriage… 'When will it be? Can we come? With who? Do you get sexy time?' "ARRRGGGH!" Ichigo yelled as he took his book bag and threw it at the ground SMACK! "God Dammit! Why me!" Ichigo flipped out kicking the walls and throwing things around "I don't want to marry Orihime!"

Isshin was sitting down in the living room taking a drink of coffee when he heard his loud mouth of a son walk into the house. "Haaaaaaa…. At least it was quite for a little bit…" the sound of Ichigo's screaming and yelling filled the house.

Yuzu ran down the stair and literally tackled there irritated brother "Ichigo your home!"

Ichigo fell over from the tackle and smacked his head on the ground. "AH! Hey! Why'd you do that Yuzu!"

"I missed you…. Is that a crime?" Yuzu asked

"Ehh… I guess" he hugged his little sister

"Well, did you spread the news Ichigo, about your marriage?" Karin walked down the stairs and stopped on the last step and rested side of the stairs.

Isshin entered the front door and inspected the scene he saw his children, getting along

for once. "Well, well if it isn't the Three Musketeers in the flesh… I thought you always fought…"

Karin looked at her father "We have our moments…"

Isshin chuckled a little and took a sip of his coffee "Ichigo I need to talk to you for a second." Isshin walked into the other room

"Okay." Ichigo stood up patted Yuzu on the head and walked into the other room. He looked at his dad with a happy look on his face "So dad what is it?"

"Orihimes coming over today and spend the night… Of course" he looked up at Ichigo "…That won't be a problem, right? You are getting married anyways."

Ichigo's face turned red "Whaaaaat! At least you could have asked me before you invited her over!"

"Calm down, Ichigo, calm down, we have a spare room she'll sleep there, not with you"

Ichigo turned red with embarrassment "…."

"What are you disappointed? Hehe" Isshin teased

A vein showed on Ichigo's forehead then Ichigo straight punched his dads face "Shut up you old man…" Ichigo walked out of the room and into his room

As Ichigo left Isshin yelled "She'll be here in an hour!" Isshin rubbed his forehead "Wow he packs a punch now…" he looked up the stairs Ichigo was already out of view "You shouldn't judge people before you met them…" he murmured

Ichigo ran to his room and slammed the door behind him "Why…. Why do I have to marry…."

An hour had passed and Orihime was running late, she was jogging to Ichigo's house, huffing and puffing she reached the house and went through the front gate, she walked up to the front door and thought for a second. "Okay so I have to be pretty for the first meet…" she took a breath and practiced smile "Ehh. No… not that one… ummm"

The door swung open and Isshin saw a girl with a weird sideways smile. "Oh, H-hello Orihime am I right?"

Orihime looked up and saw Isshin she covered her horrible smile and bowed "Hello Mr. Kurosaki" She was blushing pretty bad.

Isshin laughed "Hello Orihime, don't be embarrassed, I'm gad you even came over to see my idiot of a son" he laughed a little and opened the door fully "Come on in Orihime, I'll call for Ichigo.." Isshin looked at the huge sweater that was baggy and hid her chest to him she looked fat almost… 'Wow, now I see why Ichigo was mad…' he thought.

Orihime nodded and walked into the house

"Ichigo get down here! Orihime's here! She wants to spend time and learn who you are!" Yelled Isshin

Ichigo was sitting in his room at the time reading a manga, he heard his dad say Orihime was here, he sighed and closed his book "I don't want to do this…" he whispered to himself. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. "Hi Orihime, how are you?"

"G-good, What shall we do Ichigo?" Orihime bowed down to greet him, she was very nervous then her huge glasses fell off "Oh!" she blushed and reached for them.

Ichigo jumped down and grabbed the glasses before she could and handed them to her. He looked at her face which was as red as an apple now, she had beautiful glistening brown eyes, he thought it was a crime to put the glasses on again. "H-Here you go..."

Isshin smirked "Well if you two now, I'm going into the living room with your 2 sisters Ichigo, I'll make sure they don't bother you too." Isshin smiled at them and walked into the other room.

Orihime to her glasses and put them on again, she was silent, and so was Ichigo for a minute, until Ichigo spoke up.

"Wanna go to a movie?" Ichigo asked

Orihime froze "Ummm… Sure…" she had just token of her shoes but now was putting them back on. "W-which one?"

"Why are you so nervous Orihime? We're practically married already, so there now way I'll run or anything…" he looked to the side while putting on his coat.

"I-I'm not nervous, I'm just trying think of what movie we're gonna see!" Orihime was a horrible liar, and now she was trying to act mature

Ichigo sighed "Okay, I understand…" he opened the door and walked out he put out his hand "Come on Orihime…." He sighes "Hold my hand…"

Orihimes face lit up and she smiled she walked over to him closed the door and braggeb his arm and hugged it.

"Ugh…" Ichigo still felt no compassion towards her or even liking her in a friendly way, but for some reason he could not shake the image of her beautiful eyes…

Orihime, on the other hand was overflowing with happiness rubbing her cheek on his shoulder and arm as if she were a koala holding onto a tree. "I'm glad we're getting married she twisted around and her front was turned towards him, her breasts enclosing on his arm.

Ichigo flinched at the feeling 'Shes not flat!' he thought, he moved around his arm in discomfort, and felt the side 'There huge!' he was engaged in excitement, then thought, 'I am marrying a Beauty with huge boobs! How lucky am I?!' then thought 'Why would such a beautiful girl hide herself like this?' he had became very curious.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo snapped out of it "Ah, yeah Orihime?"

"Why are you staring at my chest?"

"Eh… no reason it's just that ummm… I was thinking about which movie to see eheh.." he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, he was caught.

Orihime smiled at him, just like Ichigo she had figured him out, they both had figured eachother out that fast, then looked at the movie theatre and before the got in she chuckled and said to Ichigo "You're a horrible liar…"

Ichigo gulped and took the movie tickets and walked into the theatre still with Orihime wrapped around his arm, he thought 'Is this Love?'


	3. The Other?

**Azure Indigo: O.O Chapter three….. In all it's glory…. And sorry its so Late, School… Augh…**

**Azure Violet: You wrote this in school…. And you skipped a block… **

**Azure Indigo: So?**

**Azure Violet: I'm just saying you should worry more about schoolwork, than a book on a website….**

**Azure Indigo: I'm missing woodwork, so does that really count as important learning?**

**Azure Violet: …… Don't go crying to me when you cut off your finger with a saw…**

**Azure Indigo: I wish you would go away someday….**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything Bleach related or involving Cinderella, apparently… and Nightmare on Elm Street…. lol**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo walked out of the movie theatre calm and happy, with his hands on his pockets. Orihime was grasped to his shoulder holding on for her life and her legs wrapped around his waist, shivering of fear. "Th-that was S-s-scary…." She looked up at Ichigo.

"I have to agree, with you, I think Nightmare on Elm Street was a horrible choice for us…" Ichigo pried Orihime off of him and place her on the ground then put his arm around her.

"Unn…" Orihime smiled at Ichigo 'Wow I'm amazed, he's actually being friendly to me…' she thought.

"So what to do now?" he asked "Should we go get something to eat?" he pulled Orihime towards him.

"No… I'm not hungry" Orihime sighed and her ponytail slumped down

"Okay then I guess we could go back to my house?"

"I guess it would be best…"

Ichigo nodded, and began to walk to his house with Orihime under his arm.

A man at the nearby coffee shop looked at the couple then Ichigo. "So… this is who you chose Orihime? Pitiful…." he took a sip of his coffee and tipped his head back ward to finish the coffee, his eyes narrowed and his hair perfect in a kenseiken "Why didn't you chose me?" He whispered to himself and finished his coffee. He stood up and walked behind them and trailed.

Ichigo had his arm wrapped around Orihime and her arm around him. "Orihime, may I ask a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"How did you get rich?"

Orihime sighed and smiled at him "Well, my brother, who you'll met soon enough married a girl from Tea Country, there family was very wealthy and they gave our family some of there wealth." She smiled at him and cuddled his arm.

Ichigo grinned "So you're not actually rich? How much is 'some of there wealth?'"

"2,000,000,000,000 Yen…"

Ichigo's jaw dropped and his face went into spasm "2-2,000,000,000,000 Y-yen?"

"Yuppers~!" she said cheerfully

A picture of Isshin smiling and swimming in money filled Ichigo's head. "The greedy bastard…" he mumbled to himself. Then turned his head towards Orihime "Any way's I guess you're staying at our house tonigh-." He saw a man from the corner of his eye, behind them with a white scarf on looking at the ground. His face went serious "Orihime, I think we're being trailed…"

"Really?" She looked behind herself and saw a boy walking behind them; she did not recognize him… at first.

Ichigo eyed the man and stopped holding Orihime's hand now, he turned around and looked at him "Hey! You! Why are you following us?"

The man kept walking until he was right in front of Ichigo and Orihime he looked up at Ichigo and glared at him with his grey eyes "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, brother of your friend Rukia, and Orihimes first choice to marry…"

Ichigo's eyes widened "Wai- Wait? You were going to marry Orihime?" he looked over at Orihime "Who is this guy?"

Orihime sighed "I was going to tell you Ichigo…"

"Don't say anything Orihime, you do not have to tell him what our relationship was, back then… I will tell him…" Byakuya looked at Ichigo "Your such an arrogant fool Ichigo, you thought you were the only choice that Orihime had? You are wrong… Orihime was not only choosing you, she chose others…" Byakuya grinned a little and did a small "Hmph.."

Ichigo's eyes widened even more "M-More? How many!" he yelled

Byakuya smirked "Including me and you… four, all chosen by Orihimes father, except you… so that give you an edge…"

Orihime grunted in disgust a little "Byakuya, this is not a contest to see who's going to marry me…"

Byakuya smiled "Of course it is not my darling… it is just a simple game of wits… and as you can see" he wavered his hand towards Ichigo who was boiling red in anger stomping his foot on the ground "I am Winning.."

Orihime looked at Byakuya "Byakuya, I would never marry you, because of your attitude… you have to change that attitude of yours, until then you will have no chance with me… Infact for the first 2 weeks we were spending with each other, you mostly stayed in your office working and writing you stories for your publisher… I had it! I want a man who can spend time with me! Like Ichigo!" she waved her finger in Ichigo's direction. "Ichigo has only spent one day with me, but, in fact I already think he's spent more time with me, than I did with you…"

Ichigo listened to Orihimes words 'Wow… Orihime is so amazing… and scary at times…'

Byakuya raised an eyebrow then his eyes widened "I-I see… Well then I'll be on my way, but remember this please, Orihime… I will change my ways and will come back for you…"

Orihime pouted and lifted her nose into the air "And I'll be thinking of way to tell you to go away…" She then went over to Ichigo and kissed him on the cheek.

Ichigo flinched as she kissed his cheek then froze in happiness.

She then looked at Byakuya stuck out her tongue and pulled her eye down from under her glasses.

Byakuya staggered backwards and closed his eyes and turned around "Good bye Orihime…" he then walked away.

Ichigo was amazed "Wow Orihime, you really told him off… It was quite a surprise." Ichigo had just gained a lot of respect for Orihime.

Orihime smiled at him "Thank you Ichigo… Shall we go to your house now?"

Ichigo muzzled his mouth and nodded…

After 15 minutes of walking, Ichigo and Orihime arrived at Ichigo's house, they entered the door and took off their shoes hugged then went there separate ways, into different rooms actually, to change.

Ichigo was in his room changing into his pajamas they were white t-shirt and blue pajama bottoms. He sighed then walked down the stairs to get a drink, he noticed at the bottom of the stairs that Orihimes luggage was still at the front door. He walked over to it and picked it up and threw it over his shoulder, it was a duffle bag. When he threw the bag onto his shoulder a stuffed animal fell out of it. "Ohh, dammit…" he knelled down and picked it up and looked at it, it was a Plush of Naruto… "So she does read manga… Interesting"

Orihime was in her room listening to music on her Mp3 and she had already changed into her PJ's she was wearing a pink top that was pretty tight on herself and she was wearing grey sweat pants. "Oh my luggage, I forgot…" She stood up and walked to the door and when she went to open it, the door knob turned and the door opened outwards and there was Ichigo, with her luggage! She looked up at him and she smiled at him "Hey Ichigo"

Ichigo looked at Orihime and scanned down her and saw her full sized breasts, his eye twitched.

Orihime giggled as he stared at her "Wanna come in?"

"Yes" he answered immediately and walked in his eye still firmly locked on her breasts.

They entered the room and Orihime closed the door behind him. After Ichigo put the bag down and handed Orihime her Naruto plushie, she cuddled it and sat on the bed. Ichigo sat beside her his arms holding him up pressing down on his legs knelling over. He was blushing looking at the floor. Orihime the same, she looked over to him and smiled at him.

"Do you need a good night kiss?" she smiled

* * *

**Azure Indigo: Okay, Okay I know this chapter was not the best… and that I could have done better depicting that it took me 3 weeks to write it, I am sorry for this and do understand that ****right now in school it is a very stressful time I only have 3 weeks left until Exams… and please notify me if I made a mistake like Timbercat133 and I quote this from her Review "So, 'she token of her shoes' now did she? LOL!" :S lol My mistake, If you find a mistake I will say thank you to you in the next chapter ^^ Thank you Timbercat133**

**Just a note 20,000,000,000 Yen is only $216,248,160 in US dollars so her family is Multi-Millionaires :3**

**On another Note, I have not decided who should be the four people I have Ichigo, Byakuya, but who should the other 2 be? YOU CHOOSE! Just send me a message or add it in a review you put in… Please I have huge writers block**


	4. The First Kiss

**Azure Indigo: MY GAWD THIS IS LATE!**

**Azure Violet: It's you fault, you should stop thinking of you trip to Italy, and your personal things… you know what, just cut that out and just say Stop being so self centered… you ass… your reader are more important than you!**

**Azure Indigo: I'm Sorry! (****begs for life) Anyways, as Violet said I've been saving up for a trip, and have had to work…. A LOT **

**Azure Violet: Why are you so animated….**

**Azure Indigo: Because I'm excited! And I was thinking of quitting Fan Fiction along with my stories… but the readers helped me… yes YOU DID! How? When I logged in I check my stories and the traffic for maybe the last time… and I say over 8 new reviews all were positive! I was happy and decided to continue the story! So thanks to all of you… LOVE IS HARD TO UNDERSTAND LIVES! xD**

**Azure Violet: … Why are you screaming….**

**Azure Indigo: And one other thing, one of the loves has been decided so now I've made a poll in my profile for the last one! VOTE and you will take place in the story itself! Lol\**

**

* * *

**

Ichigo froze… did she say kiss? His eye's widened as he turned to Orihime, who was smiling at him with her eyes closed… without the ponytails, and the sweater… she was beautiful! He thought it was impossible, he began to clear his throat, gulping in the process very loudly... "Achem… Umm… Well, Umm, it's a bit early don't you think I mean. We just began to date and everything… so…"

Orihime rolled her eye's, Ichigo… under that tough exterior was a frigid little pushover. She smirked at him and grabbed his head, and pulled him to her, Ichigo was tossed around like a rag doll, until Orihime held him in front of her, and she pressed her lips with his… Orihime's eyes closed slowly during the kiss…

Ichigo was held into the kiss, his eyes widened and he panicked, at first he tried to escape, nudging away, but he couldn't, she was like a wall with arms! Unable to be moved, he began to give into the kiss… the feeling of her lips, so soft. His eye lids slowly began to lower… and his hand began to loosen from the pushing force… he lifted his hands up, and put them on Orihime's waist sides, his eyes closed fully, and they toppled over onto the bed. Still fully into the kiss, not caring they were laying on the bed facing each other…

"Hey, I can't see…"

Both froze, and slowly raised there heads, there lips still locked together, they looked at the door seeing three heads on top of each other, one with blonde hair and a braid, one with black hair, and one with a short stubbly beard.

"I think they saw us…" Said Yuzu

"Nahh, impossible… Ichigo's as blind as a man who got poison in his eyes…" Said Isshin

Ichigo began to get angry and Orihime slowly let go, blushing like crazy, she was spotted kissing Ichigo…

"Dad… I'm pretty sure they both saw us…" Said Karin in a monotone like usual

Ichigo stood up and grabbed a slipper, marching to the door pulling off his slipper as he got up and walked to the door in a stomping motion. He watched as the three family members scrambled to escape in time but Ichigo was already at the door, he opened it and chucked slipper at his dad's head smacking him square in the nose "You Perverted Freak of a father! Teaching your kids how to peep!"

Isshin fell down holding his nose "Ahh! Hey I'm sorry!"

Ichigo mounted Isshin and began to rain hell down on him "Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!"

Orihime watched at the doorway as Ichigo pounded the hell out of his father… she giggled a bit

After 15 minutes of ground and pound, Isshin passed out and Ichigo had burnt off his steam, he stood up and looked at Orihime… "Sorry…"

Orihime looked at Ichigo and then at the ground "It's okay… but it's getting late… we have school tomorrow…"

Ichigo had totally forgotten about that school stuff… "Yeah, I guess your right…" he said reluctantly…" he went up to her and hugged her, then kissed her on the cheek, it was all in manners. "Night…"

"Night…" Orihime hugged him back and then kissed his cheek and went into her room and closed the door

Ichigo sighed as the door closed then looked down the hall to his room… he began to walk and on his way stopped and kicked his dad in the ribs and kept walking…

* * *

**Azure Indigo: Worst chapter… evar….**

**Azure Violet: It's your own fault idiot…**

**Azure Indigo: Okay everyone I apologize for the crappy chapter, but remember this… once the last love is found, the better the chapters will get. Ehhhh… and I also won't get writers block… that lasts 6 months…. =.=**

**Azure Violet: Also the idiot forgot to tell you guys that theres a poll on our profile page... it is to choose the last of the four lovers! so go and put your choice in, the finalists are Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Aizen. :S Quite creative aren't we...**

**Azure Indigo: ALSO! The other two lovers will be Ichigo (of course) and Byakuya (As you know) and... *beep* Aww darnit you missed it xD**

**

* * *

**

**NEXT CHAPTER: A new love rival appears, holding a keen weapon and a key to any womans heart. Does this mean trouble for Ichigo? Find out! on the next DRAGON BALL Zzzzzz *trails off*... Love is hard to understand... .**


End file.
